The invention relates to improvements in rolling supports for flexible conductors and fluid conduits of the general type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,864,907, 2,975,807, 3,053,358, 3,590,854, 3,716,986, and others and roller supports therefor where the object is to support, guide and protect electric, hydraulic, pneumatic, coolant and the like, conductors which extend between parts of machines that move relative to each other on tracks.
In such rolling supports, one end of the support composed of chain links is fixedly anchored and the opposite end of the support is attached to the moving instrumentality which travels back and forth on a linear path. As the instrumentality advances forwardly in relation to the anchored end of the rolling support, its movement range is limited by the ability of the unsupported cantilevered section of the rolling support to be self-supporting. The unsupported length can be increased by use of high strength materials, larger link assembly, etc.; however, there is always a limit to each case generally determined by manufacturing costs, maintenance costs, serviceability, etc.
Stationary roller supports can be used to extend the maximum travel of the rolling support by spacing one or more of such supports downstream of the fixedly anchored end of the rolling support. However, such supports cannot be placed upstream of the fixedly anchored end of the rolling support, because of the interference that would result between the rolling radius and the roller support, i.e., the rolling radius cannot pass through the roller support unless some means are provided for movement of the rollers and their associated supporting arms clear of the rolling radius.
An arrangement is also known according to which both reaches of the rolling support are horizontal and are movable on two parallel tracks which are arranged adjacent to each other in an approximately horizontal plane, the medium distance between the tracks corresponding to the smallest diameter of curvature of the chain. In such arrangements, the spaced portions of the chain are provided with rollers which ride on the tracks.
The heretofore known supporting arrangements are, in part, rather expensive and complicated.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a rolling support and roller support therefor which will overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a rolling support and roller support therefor which is of simple construction and which permits the employment of flexible rolling supports in any desired length.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved rolling support means in the form of a retractable roller support for supporting the cantilevered portion of a rolling support for cables or conduits in a manner which will materially increase the effective movement range of the rolling support.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will appear more clearly from the following specification, particularly when considered in connection with the accompanying drawings.